Hitherto, there has been known a starting device including a pump impeller, a turbine runner, a lock-up clutch, a spring damper mechanism, and so forth in addition to a centrifugal-pendulum damper (centrifugal-pendulum vibration absorbing device) having a flange (support member) and a pendulum (mass body) (see Patent Document 1, for example). In the starting device, a piston of the lock-up clutch and a front cover define a clutch disengagement chamber to which a clutch disengagement pressure is supplied. In addition, the piston of the lock-up clutch is coupled to an input element of the damper mechanism, and the piston and the input element define a clutch engagement chamber to which a clutch engagement pressure regulated independently of the clutch disengagement pressure is supplied. The centrifugal-pendulum vibration absorbing device is disposed in the clutch engagement chamber, and surrounded by the lock-up piston and the input element of the damper mechanism from the front cover side (engine side) in the axial direction and the radially outer side. Consequently, in the starting device, a working fluid from the lock-up chamber is not allowed to flow into the clutch engagement chamber when the lock-up clutch is disengaged to suppress application of a thrust force in the axial direction due to the working fluid flowing from the lock-up chamber to the centrifugal-pendulum vibration absorbing device.
There is also known a centrifugal-pendulum vibration absorbing device including a plurality of mass bodies each composed of two weights provided to face each other via a support member attached coaxially to a rotary element and coupled to each other (see Patent Document 2, for example). In the centrifugal-pendulum vibration absorbing device, a guide opening portion is formed in each of the support member and the weight, and a roller is guided by both the guide opening portion of the support member and the guide opening portion of the weights to allow swing of the mass body along a track determined in advance and thus the swing range of the mass body is determined. In addition, the two weights are coupled to each other by a fixation member that penetrates a notch formed in the support member so as to be positioned near both end portions of the mass bodies. Further, a separation member (protrusion) is formed in proximity to the fixation member on a support member side-surface of each weight, and the separation member determines a gap (minimum gap) between the weight and the support member.